Estou Colado Em Você
by Lady Mary Potter
Summary: Um encanto que deu errado mantêm Lily e James grudados. Literalmente. James está em êxtase ao descobrir que está a menos de um passo de ficar com Lily a todos os momentos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Disclaimer: Ok, só pra eu não ter que repetir isso. Nada me pertence. É tudo da J.K. Rowling, porque ela é um gênio.**

**Essa fic foi escrita para uma das minhas melhores amigas. Você pertence a um livro, princesa.**

* * *

Isso Não Saiu Como O Planejado

- Pontas, temos mesmo que ir para a biblioteca? - Sirius reclamou.

- Lily está ajudando dando aulas de reforço na biblioteca. – James disse simplesmente, dando de ombros enquanto liderava o caminho para a biblioteca.

- Bem, onde estão Aluado e Rabicho? Eu vou sair com eles - Sirius virou-se para caminhar de volta para a torre da Grifinória, mas James o deteve.

- Remus é tutor do Rabicho na biblioteca - James sorriu - Então onde você está indo?

Sirius fez uma careta.

- É melhor haver meninas.

- Ok, então você tem que mirar sua varinha assim. - Lily mostrou ao primeiro ano. – Vêem?

Uma menina assentiu e tentou o movimento dizendo "Accio pergaminho!" e alguns pedaços de pergaminhos foram voando a seu encontro. Lily sorriu para a menina.

- Ótimo! Isso foi perfeito. Agora, vocês querem tentar novamente? - Lily perguntou.

- Claro, Lily. - O primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa se preparou para tentar o encanto novamente quando Lily olhou para a mesa ao lado deles. Ela assistiu divertidamente Remo Lupin tentar ensinar a Pedro Pettigrew o encanto silenciador com pouco progresso desde a última vez que Lily olhou quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

- Oi, lírio!

"_James Potter"_ Lily pensou. _"Que ele está fazendo aqui?__Ah, agora__todos__os marotos estão aqui"._ Lily gemeu internamente. Ela podia lidar com Peter e Remus, o último virara amigo dela quando ambos se tornaram monitores no ano anterior. Mas Tiago e Sirius? Sozinhos, ela não gostava de nenhum dos dois, juntos, ela não gostava de nenhum deles, e quando os quatro se reuniram (Remus, Peter, Sirius, _e_ James), formando seu pequeno grupo chamado Os Marotos, ela definitivamente _não_ suportava _todos _eles.

Adicione o fato de que James tinha uma espécie de eterna _paixão_ por ela na mistura e faça da sua vida um caos. E então, este ano James tinha conseguido o cargo de monitor-chefe assim como ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Potter? - Lily exigiu.

- Só vim para estudar. - James puxou uma cadeira em sua mesa e sentou-se preguiçosamente.

- Sim, estudar você - Disse Sirius.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto Lily apenas olhava irritada.

- No caso de você não ter percebido, Potter - Lily encarou. - Eu estou no meio de uma coisa. - Ela olhou para a estudante para provar seu ponto. - Então vai embora.

James inclinou-se sobre a mesa em direção à Lufa-Lufa.

- Lily é tão inteligente, não é? E ela é bonita também. Você deve amar tê-la como sua tutora.

A menina parecia desconfortável e olhou do garoto para a monitora nervosamente.

- Saia, Potter. _Agora_. - Lily ordenou ameaçadoramente.

James apenas recostou-se na cadeira.

- Não, está tudo bem. Vou esperar até você terminar.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Eu disse _saia_ Potter. _Agora_.

- Sabe, eu tenho a sensação de que você não me quer aqui. Mas isso é ridículo, porque você sabe que me ama. Assim como eu te amo. - James piscou para ela.

- Sinto muito, Potter, eu não sei se você bateu a cabeça ou apenas precisa trabalhar seu vocabulário, mas eu _não_ te amo - Lily cuspiu. - Eu _detesto_ você.

- Você não quer dizer que você sabe que no fundo tem sentimentos por mim – Ele respondeu.

- Sim, James. - Lily sorriu docemente. - Como agora, que eu _sinto_ que vou azarar você. - Ela pegou sua varinha para mostrar que não estava brincando e, por um segundo James ficou com um pouco de medo.

Sirius tinha se cansado de assistir os dois brigando como sempre, então foi na outra direção ver o que Peter estava fazendo.

- Lily! – A primeiranista guinchou e Lily virou-se lembrando que ela estava lá.

- Oh, desculpe, Olivia - Lily desculpou-se imediatamente. - Nós podemos voltar ao...

- Está tudo bem, Lily - Disse ela olhando para James. - Eu acho que eu tenho que ir de qualquer maneira...

Antes de Lily poder pedir a ela para esperar ela pegou suas coisas e correu para fora da biblioteca. Lily olhou para as portas por um momento e depois se virou para olhar para James.

- Olha o que você fez! Você acaba de arruinar a sessão de estudo!

James ergueu as mãos em defesa.

- Você foi a única que quis briga. Você ameaçou me azarar! _Você_ quem provavelmente assustou ela.

- Eu? Se não fosse por seu ego enorme e arrogante vir pavonear na biblioteca e sentar na minha mesa...

- Eu não sou arrogante! Isso se chama confiança. - James insistiu.

- Ou vaidoso. - Lily respondeu.

- Sou apenas confiante dos meus dotes sensuais, boa aparência e minhas surpreendentes habilidades de Quadribol. Além do mais, há o fato de que todas as meninas me querem.

- Exatamente! - Lily exclamou apontando para ele.

- Então você concorda? - James sorriu.

- Não! Claro que não! O que eu quis dizer é que era exatamente o meu ponto! Você é _tão_ cheio de si mesmo!

Eles ainda estavam discutindo quando Sirius cutucou Peter.

- Rabicho você está trabalhando no feitiço do silenciamento, não é?

- Sim, mas eu não aprendi a realizá-lo direito ainda... - Pedro respondeu nervosamente. Sirius tinha aquele brilho travesso em seus olhos. O que todos os marotos tinham quando eles viam com uma idéia. O que sempre vem antes da confusão.

- Eu digo que você devia experimentá-lo. - Sirius sorriu dando tapinhas nas costas de Peter – No Pontas e na Evans.

- Mas, mas, Remus me disse para não... - Peter tentou protestar.

- Remus não vai perceber nada. Olhe para ele. - Sirius apontou para Remus que agora estava sentado confortavelmente absorvido em um livro. - Então, vá em frente. Vamos ver. - Com um tapa final das costas de Peter, Sirius o empurrou para mais perto de James e Lily.

Peter olhou para Sirius, que lhe deu um olhar que dizia "_Vá em frente"_ e hesitantemente levantou sua varinha e acenou.

- _Silen... - _Uma súbita explosão fez um raio roxo saltar da ponta de sua varinha. Isso _definitivamente_ _não_ deveria acontecer.

Ambos James e Lily foram jogados para trás e caíram um ao lado do outro no chão.

Remus foi trazido de volta da sua leitura com o barulho da explosão e olhou para os dois.

- O que aconteceu?

- Pedro fez isso. - Sirius deixou escapar.

- Sim... mas Sirius me disse pra fazer!

- Seus idiotas! - Lily retrucou irritada. - Eu não me importo quem fez isso. Só não façam isso de novo.

- O feitiço foi isso? - James perguntou curiosamente. - Isso pode vir a calhar.

- Eu não sei se isso foi um feitiço, Pontas. - Remus disse cautelosamente. - Olhe para vocês dois.

Tanto James como Lily se levantaram e perceberam que tinha algum tipo de brilho roxo ao redor deles. Lily olhou para Peter.

- Por que diabos eu estou com brilho _roxo_? - Ela afastou-se James e ele foi puxado como se sentisse obrigado a mover-se com ela.

O brilho em volta os dois começou a desaparecer e Lily suspirou de alívio.

- É isso aí – Disse. - Eu vou sair antes que eu seja atacada de novo. - Ela passou a reunir suas coisas e James quase caiu em seu movimento repentino. Algum tipo de força invisível puxou para ele para o lado de Lily novamente.

- Potter, fica longe de mim! - Lily tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele não fez nada. _Maldito seja__ ele e sua força de Quadribol, _pensou. – Ótimo! - ela bufou pegando sua bolsa e indo para a porta.

Não foi muito longe. Menos de metade de um passo, na realidade. Olhou para James e tentou se afastar dele, mas descobriu que não podia.

- O que você fez? - Ela acusou - Por que não posso me mover?

James deu um passo pra trás e Lily caiu em seus braços enquanto era puxada para trás com ele.

- Você não pode se mover - Falou ele devagar e um pouco inseguro - Porque eu não estou me movendo.

- O que? – Lily gritou. Alguns estudantes olharam para ela e ela baixou a voz - O que? – Repetiu.

- Olhe - James colocou-a de pé. – Segure-se. - Alertou ele. Deu outro passo para trás e Lily caiu nos braços dele novamente. – Viu? – Perguntou.

- O que... - Lily virou-se olhando para James - Eu estou presa a você!

James assentiu com um sorriso.

- Parece que sim.

* * *

**N/T: E aí, sevens! O que acharam da história? Qual vocês acham que vai ser a reação da Lily? Aposto que ela vai ficar super feliz, dar um beijo de cinema no James e viver feliz até A Pedra Filosofal! :D**

**Bem, eu posso estar errada... Hahaha' ok, quarta fic postada! Aguentem mais um pouco, só faltam cinco dias para o segundo capítulo de "Cinco Dias" ir ao ar! Parece que todo mundo gostou daquela história! **

**Aliás, eu tenho que falar que a história pertence à criativa ScarlettSunshine, que me permitiu de super boa vontade traduzir. ;) **

**E que, ainda estão sendo estreadas as fics, então quem deseja ver o gostoso do Sirius, a engraçada da Marlene, o inteligente Remus, o bobo Peter, o sábio Dumbledore, a rigorosa Minerva McGonagall, o obcessivo Filch, a intrometida Madame Norra, o descuidado Hagrid, o interesseiro Slughorn, e até... o seboso Snape (?) e outros personagens super clássicos, tem que esperar um pouquinho até o segundo capítulo das histórias. Ok, donas Mary e Gabi Potter Weasley?! Hahaha'**

**Bem, só me resta uma coisa a dizer: Deixem reviews! ;D**

** - Lady Mary Potter. **


	2. Como Isso Vai Funcionar

**N/A: Ok, então... Obrigada por mesmo não pararem de ler isto.****Agora, o texto em negrito são os pensamentos de James.****E os grifados são de Lily.**

**N/T: Realmente, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram. Capítulo dedicado à Mary and Gabi E.P.B.W.! A gente conversa mais lá em baixo. Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

Como isso vai funcionar

- Então? - Lily perguntou.

- O que? - James ainda tinha as mãos descansando na cintura de Lily. Lily tentou dar um passo pra trás dele na tentativa de deixar as mãos longe dela, mas não conseguiu chegar longe o suficiente sem saltar de volta. Finalmente, ela pegou as mãos dele e as jogou de volta pra ele e pra longe dela. James franziu o cenho.

- Potter! - Lily latiu.

- O que? - Ele repetiu.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer sobre isso? - Ela gesticulou entre eles. James ficou em silêncio, olhando para a falta de espaço entre eles. - Não importa. - Lily balançou a cabeça para ele - Vamos ver o Professor Dumbledore.

- Você quer que a gente vá? - Remus ofereceu, com um olhar para Sirius e Peter - Quero dizer, isso é culpa deles.

Lily parou para pensar sobre isso. Ela preferia estar com James, Sirius, Peter e Remus, do que sozinha com James.

- Sim. Todos vocês. Todos vocês venham.

- Ok - Peter assentiu rapidamente.

- Eu tenho t... - Sirius parou ao ver o olhar assassino de Lily e seguiu atrás deles obedientemente.

Lily teve problemas para tentar manter-se a longos passos de distância de James, como eles passavam pelos corredores, James estava achando difícil andar com a sensação de algo o puxando para trás o tempo todo. Eles continuaram assim por todo o caminho até a estátua de gárgula, marcando o escritório do diretor.

- Varinha de alcaçuz – Ela disse claramente diante da estátua, que começou a virar e revelar escadas. - Vamos lá – O casal subiu as escadas primeiro, Lily puxou o braço pra frente, trazendo James junto com ele. Remus, Sirius e Peter os seguiram escada acima. - Professor Dumbledore? - Lily chamou.

- Senhorita Evans - Dumbledore levantou-se de trás da mesa e deu a volta para ficar de frente pro grupo. - Senhor Potter?

Sirius inclinou-se por trás de James e Lily e acenou para o diretor anunciando "Sirius Black".

- E o senhor Lupin e o senhor Pettigrew! - Dumbledore bateu palmas de prazer antes de dar uma segunda olhada pra James e sua proximidade de Lily. - O que os trazem ao meu escritório?

- Professor, nós temos um problema - Lily fez um gesto entre ela e James. - Veja, nós estamos presos. Juntos.

- Agora, como isso aconteceu? - Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

James entrou em pânico. Dependendo de quão ruim a situação acabou sendo, Sirius e Peter poderiam entrar em um monte de problemas pelo que fizeram.

- Sirius convenceu... – Os quatro pares de olhos dos marotos se arregalaram e Remus abriu a boca pra dizer algo.

Antes que Lily ou Remus pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, James tinha fechado os olhos e caído para o lado, puxando Lily com ele.

Ambos tombaram e Lily caiu em cima de James.

- Ai - Gemeu tocar a parte de trás de sua cabeça, onde tinha batido no chão.

- Desculpe - James falou com um sorriso tímido - Você está bem? Estou... err... Ainda estou me acostumando a isso - Ele mentiu.

Lily revirou os olhos para a sua desculpa.

Sirius ainda estava com medo de Lily delatá-lo ou então ele estaria no chão rolando de rir de todos. Em vez disso, ajudou James.

- Aqui Pontas - Ele estendeu a mão e Remus fez o mesmo para Lily. Ambos se seguraram a mão se levantando juntos para evitar outra queda.

- Obrigada, Remus - Lily lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e James conteve sua frustração.

Ele passa mais de seis anos tentando fazer com que ela olhe para ele e nada. Então Remus faz uma coisa à toa e ela fica toda sorrisos pra ele.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas - James resmungou.

- De nada.

- Voltando ao assunto - Disse Dumbledore trazendo a sua atenção de volta para ele - O que aconteceu?

James olhou de Lily para Sirius e Peter.

Como Lily abriu a boca para começar a contar a história de novo James a cortou rapidamente.

- Pedro e Sirius... acidentalmente nos acertou um feitiço - Explicou.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar, mas apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando com a história.

- Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse - Peter olhou para baixo e Sirius olhou para o diretor.

- Foi um completo acidente - Assegurou.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer sobre isso.

Lily olhou para James, que estava um pouco assustado.

- Agora, senhorita Evans, você pode pisar aqui, por favor - Dumbledore apontou para sua esquerda. Ela moveu-se facilmente... exceto por seu pulso, que ficou cerca de seis centímetros de distância de James.

- Senhor Potter - Dumbledore o moveu para a direita, mas seus pulsos ainda estavam nos mesmos seis centímetros de distância. - Hmm... - Ele fez um gesto para que os dois virassem para lados opostos. – Vocês conseguem levantar seus pulsos?

Ambos James e Lily tentaram levantar os punhos e trazê-los para perto do corpo. Mas o que aconteceu foi que os pulsos apenas juntaram-se de novo.

- Tente isso - Sirius agarrou o ombro de Lily e braço de James e puxou-os para trás. Lily lutou, mas Sirius segurou-a no lugar até que ela cedeu. - _Agora_ levante seus punhos - Instruiu.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu vou receber ordens do Black. _Lily pensou mas levantou o pulso obedientemente, sem mais problemas.

Remus se aproximou de onde Lily, James e Sirius estavam e perguntou:

- Se importa se eu tentar? - Dumbledore assentiu e Remus tentou erguer os dois e deixá-los separados. Eles se moveram cerca de seis centímetros e, em seguida, algo como uma espécie de força invisível não os deixava mover mais longe um do outro.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin - Remus sussurrou. Ele cutucou Peter disfarçadamente o suficiente para que Dumbledore não pudesse ouvir, e perguntou:

- O que diabos você fez?

Sirius riu.

- Você acha que se ele imaginava que estaria aqui agora?

- Me dêem licença por um momento - Dumbledore acenou para os cinco alunos e desapareceu em uma parte separada do escritório. Lily podia ouvir uma conversa abafada e foi capaz de descobrir o que o diretor estava falando com a enfermeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey.

Lily colocou o rosto nas mãos e começou a entrar em pânico.

- Ugh. Que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou presa nessa bagunça. - De repente, ela se virou para James - É melhor você rezar pra isso não ser permanente.

Sirius riu.

- Ah, claro, ele está ligado à garota dos sonhos dele e você acha que ele está rezando para que _não _seja permanente? Evans, eu pensei que você era inteligente.

Lily olhou para ele.

- Não pense que eu esqueci que isso é culpa sua.

- Eu não lancei o feitiço - Sirius apontou.

- Lily, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Realmente foi uma ac... - Peter tentou pedir desculpas, mas Lily o interrompeu e girou para enfrentar James.

Lily olhou os seis centímetros que os afastava e puxou o braço, fazendo-o virar em sua direção. E falou com uma voz assustadoramente calma.

- E _você_. Você mentiu para o diretor!

- Tecnicamente... Eu não menti. - Disse James com cuidado.

- Sério? Como assim? - Lily fez um olhar de falsa curiosidade. – Me explique, porque eu, sinceramente, não percebi a verdade.

- Eu disse que eles acidentalmente nos acertaram com um feitiço. E foi o que fizeram. - James respondeu simplesmente.

- Não - Lily balançou a cabeça - Pedro estava _tentando_ nos atingir com o feitiço do silenciamento.

- Sim - Disse Sirius - Ele estava tentando lhes acertar com o feitiço do _silenciamento_. Obviamente que não foi o feitiço que a acertou.

James sorriu.

- Ele _acidentalmente_ nos atingiu com o feitiço que fez isso - Gesticulou entre ele e Lily. - Viu? Eu não menti.

- Tudo bem - Lily revirou os olhos - _Tecnicamente_ você não mentiu. Você enganou o diretor.

- Bem, eu não vi você contestar a minha versão da verdade - James respondeu.

O braço de Lily estava ficando cansado e ela deixou-o cair para que o sangue circulasse novamente. Mas o braço saltou de volta para James e a força quase a jogou para trás. Por sorte, James a pegou pela cintura e a colocou de pé.

Dumbledore voltou para o quarto e sorriu.

- Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin e Sr. Pettigrew. Vocês três podem voltar para sua Sala Comunal agora. Senhor Potter e Senhorita Evans, Madame Pomfrey e eu vamos ver vocês dois amanhã de manhã na ala hospitalar. E eu confio que vocês dois serão responsáveis, enquanto nesta situação, certo?

- Sim, Professor. Obrigada - Lily sorriu educadamente. Remus, Sirius e Peter deixaram o escritório (mas não antes de Sirius lançar a James um olhar que dizia "_Você vai me contar tudo."_).

Lily começou a sair e James tropeçou tentando segui-la.

- Senhorita Evans - Lily se virou para encarar Dumbledore. – Nestas circunstâncias, devo sugerir que façam algo que encubra o ocorrido.

- Professor Dumbledore? - Lily parecia um pouco confuso.

James sorriu e pegou a mão de Lily na sua.

- Será que isto disfarça, professor? - James perguntou segurando suas mãos.

- Sim, disfarça, senhor Potter. – Dumbledore riu, acenando para que saíssem.

No caminho de volta ao dormitório dos monitores, Lily continuou tentando soltar a mão de James. Cada vez que ela tentava, porém, ele aumentava seu aperto ou lembrava-a sobre quais foram as "ordens de Dumbledore".

Em sua última tentativa de obter-lhe a mão livre das garras de James, ela bateu em um muro. _Ótimo,_ Lily pensou sarcasticamente.

- Lily, eu sinto muito por ter de segurar sua mão - **Ok, na verdade não, mas vai ser doloroso continuar segurando. **James gemeu interiormente por causa da incômoda dor em seu braço, onde uma contusão estava prestes a aparecer. - Eu só quero voltar para nossos dormitórios logo.

- Tudo bem - Disse Lily com raiva.

Depois que ela segurou a sua mão sem queixa, eles chegaram dormitório dos monitores em silêncio.

James olhou para o retrato de crianças brincando em um campo e disse a senha.

- Zonko's

Uma menina em um vestido amarelo no retrato riu.

- Não é isso, senhor. – Lily compartilhou um sorriso com a menina antes de olhar para James inocentemente.

- Sim, é - James insistiu. – Zonko's. Agora, deixe-me entrar.

- Incorreto novamente, senhor. A senha foi alterada. – Informou.

**O quê?****Quando houve alteração da senha?** James virou-se para Lily.

- Tenta você.

Lily hesitante olhou para o retrato e sussurrou "grande cabeça idiota". A menina riu novamente e o retrato se abriu.

- Você mudou a senha? - James perguntou. - Quando você ia me dizer?

_Nunca._ Lily pensava. Mas em vez disso, ela sorriu docemente.

- Eventualmente.

**Claro que você ia**_**.**_

_Ele nunca teria imaginado isso mesmo.__O idiota de cabeça grande._

- Eu preciso ir pra Sala Comunal da Grifinória. - Lily disse de repente.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu preciso falar com Alice sobre tudo... isso - Lily levantou seu punho trazendo braço de James com ele.

James assentiu e foi até a tapeçaria da Grifinória pela parede. Dumbledore tinha colocado tapeçarias como esta para cada casa no dormitório dos monitores. Assim, eles teriam acesso a todas as salas comunais.

Puxaram o tapete de volta e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Lily parou uma garota quinto ano e perguntou se ela tinha visto Alice Prewett em qualquer lugar.

- Sim - A menina apontou a escadaria das meninas. - Ela está em seu quarto.

Lily agradeceu a menina e se dirigiu para as escadas. Os dois estavam recebendo olhares estranhos de um monte de pessoas na sala comunal, mas Lily não percebeu. Não era todo dia que você via Lily Evans e James Potter juntos.

Lily estava prestes a subir as escadas quando James parou. - Nós não podemos ir até lá.

- Por que não? - Lily perguntou, aborrecida.

- _Nós_ não podemos ir até lá - James apontou entre eles - Ou, na verdade, _eu_ não posso ir até lá, então _você_ não pode ir até lá.

_Certo._ Lily pensava. _Bem o que eu devo fazer agora?__Eu não posso ficar aqui como uma idiota._

James virou-se e tocou em uma menina do sexto ano no ombro. Ele deu-lhe seu sorriso mais encantador e ela corou.

**Perfeito**. James percebeu que ela devia ser uma fã sua então. A maioria das meninas eram ou uma fã dele ou de Sirius e nas raras ocasiões, elas eram fãs de Remus.

- Você conhece Alice Prewett? - Perguntou ele.

O sorriso da menina vacilou, mas ela balançou a cabeça de qualquer maneira.

- Ótimo. Você pode me fazer um favor e pedir a ela para vir até aqui?

- Claro - A menina sorriu para ele.

- Ela está no quarto - Acrescentou James olhando a escada.

- Ok. - Lily olhou para a menina com nojo. Ela estava praticamente babando em cima de James. Lily conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos _Tire uma foto.__Aí ele irá durar mais tempo._

- Obrigado - James piscou para a garota ao que ela riu e saltou para as escadas.

Lily olhou para James.

- Foi repugnante - Ela comentou.

- Bem, ela vai conseguir a sua amiga não é?

Lily deu a James um olhar de desagrado, embora ele estivesse certo.

- Lily! - Alice exclamou descendo as escadas. A menina que James tinha enviado para buscá-la veio por trás dela e corou quando olhou para James. _Ew,_ Lily pensava.

- Alice! Eu tenho que falar com você - Lily deu a Alice um abraço de um braço e puxou-a, indo com James para um sofá livre.

- Lils, o que há de errado? - Alice imediatamente olhou para ela com preocupação.

- Isto é o que há de errado - Lily manteve a voz baixa e se afastou de James no sofá, mas deixou a mão ficar perto de James.

- Hey - Alice olhou para James finalmente percebendo que ele estava lá. - Por que ele está com você?

Lily balançou a cabeça.

Só tente separar nossas mãos.

- Mas elas estão separadas - Alice apontou em confusão.

- Não - Lily disse - Basta puxar nossos pulsos tão distantes quanto você puder.

Alice segurou o pulso de Lily e James pegou em sua outra mão, apenas assistindo a reação dela.

Alice tentou puxar pulso de Lily longe de James, mas ela só chegou até os seis centímetros de distância que estavam no começo.

- Por que não está funcionando? - Alice perguntou calmamente.

- Porque seus amigos nos prenderam juntos - Lily respondeu com uma malícia leve em sua voz.

- Oh - Alice olhou para James suspeita – Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão presos juntos?

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia. - Lily balançou a cabeça – Vamos ver Madame Pomfrey amanhã.

- O que diabos você fez? - Alice virou-se para James com raiva.

- Eu não fiz nada. A idéia toda foi de Sirius e Peter - James disse. **Embora eu provavelmente vá agradecer-lhes muito mais tarde.**

- Certo - Alice concordou com sarcasmo.

James abriu a boca para se defender, mas Lily o deteve.

- É tarde. Precisamos voltar ao nosso dormitório - Ela disse - Eu te vejo amanhã Alice.

- Sim - Alice concordou - Boa sorte. - Olhou para James mais uma vez antes dos dois levantarem-se e voltou para seu dormitório.

James olhou para Lily e hesitou antes de perguntar.

- Lily... onde vamos dormir hoje à noite?

- O quê... - Lily estava prestes a gritar com ele quando ela percebeu por que ele estava perguntando. – Ah, droga - Ela xingou - Uh... meu quarto. Mas é melhor que não toque em nada!

- Como eu poderia tocar em algo sem você saber? - James perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Mas você pode encontrar alguma maneira.

James assentiu.

- Deixe-me pegar meu pijama em primeiro lugar.

Ele abriu o caminho para o seu quarto. James foi até sua cômoda e tirou um par de calças de pijama. Ele normalmente não usava uma camisa pra dormir, mas com Lily ele sabia que teria que usar. Então pegou uma camiseta branca na gaveta.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

Eles voltaram para o quarto de Lily. Ela foi até a gaveta e olhou para dentro. _Droga!__Eu não posso usar qualquer um destes._ Todos os seus pijamas eram... minúsculos. Eles eram todos tops ou camisolas com shorts correspondentes. Ela olhou para James.

- Vire-se - Ordenou. James fez o que lhe foi dito e Lily trocou-se rapidamente. Ou tão rapidamente quanto pôde fazer, sendo que estava ligada a um menino de 17 anos de idade.

James estava achando doloroso resistir a não virar.

- Pronto - Lily suspirou. E James se virou. Ele olhou para ela em choque. - Não é como se eu _quisesse_ usar isso na sua frente! Não olhe para mim desse jeito! - Lily disse rapidamente. Normalmente ela iria colocar um suéter, mas mesmo em abril, seria muito quente pra dormir com um.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Desculpe. Você...uh... quer que eu te empreste alguma coisa?

Lily fechou os olhos.

- Err...uh... sim... - Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para ele - Obrigado.

Eles voltaram para o quarto de James e ele entregou-lhe uma camiseta de algodão cinza que tinha um design em preto na parte da frente à esquerda. Lily colocou-o. A blusa chegou a passar um pouco da coxa. Estava perfeita, exceto pelo fato de que ela pertencia a James Potter. Lily sorriu para ele agradecida.

- Obrigado.

James deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas.

De volta no quarto de Lily, ela virou-se para que James pudesse se trocar.

- Você pode se virar agora - James riu e Lily voltou a tempo de vê-lo passar a camisa por cima de sua cabeça. Ela viu sua barriga e corou. Talvez quadribol tivesse alguns benefícios. James riu de novo.

- Sabe, eu imaginei que você queria que eu dormisse com uma camisa. Eu estava errado?

Lily balançou a cabeça para ele.

- Não fique se achando.

James apenas sorriu.

- De que lado eu fico - Ele perguntou olhando para a cama.

- Você pode ter a esquerda. Eu não gosto de dormir perto da porta.

James assentiu e eles foram para o lado esquerdo da cama. Ele levantou as cobertas para Lily poder deslizar pra dentro primeiro.

Lily ficou confortável depois que virou de costas. Ela colocou a mão perto do meio da cama.

- Você fica em _que_ lado - Lily disse a James. James assentiu e moveu a mão para o meio e mais perto de onde estava a dela.

Lily adormeceu rapidamente, confortável em sua própria cama, enquanto James ficou acordado pensando sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

De repente, seu pulso foi puxado quando Lily virou inconscientemente e se enrolou em seu lado. Tiago foi imediatamente puxado para mais perto dela. A parte de trás de seu braço estava desconfortavelmente deitada sobre o ombro de Lily.

Lily rolou novamente e ele foi puxado com ela. Ele suspirou e virou. Colocando o braço em torno da cintura de Lily.

* * *

**N/A: Ah, eu amo James e Lily.****Então, espero que todos tenham gostado do segundo capítulo.****Desculpe a demora para atualizar.**** Deixem reviews.**** E obrigada pela leitura!**

**ScarlettSunshine**

* * *

**N/T: Ok, nem preciso dizer que adorei esse capítulo, né? Teve participação dos marotos, de Alice e, claro: de James e Lily juntinhos! Hahahaha' **

* * *

**Bem, vamos às**

**Reviews!**

**.**

**Mary and Gabi E.P.B.W.: Hahahah' não, no fundo, bem no fundo, sabe, beem, beeem, beeem, no fundo mesmo, a Lily gosta do James. Hahahaha' acho que ela não mata ele não... Ah, sim, acho que eu já disse em uma das outras fics, mas enfim, a maioria tem algo entre 7 a 25 capítulos. A média é de 12, então alguns vão durar mais que outras. Aliás, uma outra autora me pediu pra que eu traduza a história dela, então pode ser que se algumas das fics entrarem em Hiatus ou algo do tipo, eu posso ir postando essa nova até que sejam lançados novos capítulos. ^^ Ah, eu fui no seu perfil pra ver se você já havia publicado alguma história, e achei super legal você ter anunciado as minhas histórias. Então, esse capítulo foi dedicado especialmente pra você! Espero que tenha gostado. ;) **

**Alh Vez: Hahahaha' vlw! ^^**

**Barbaramsq: Ah, vlw, bárbara. É sempre bom saber que alguém curte algo que você faz. **

** : hahaha' vlw, com certeza é. Na verdade essa e "Cinco Dias" são as minhas preferidas. ;)**

**Biaa Black Potter: ah, vlw! ****Gostou do capítulo de hoje? :)**

**Annabel Evers: Hahahahah' normal, a galera às vezes se inspira em alguma fic, novela ou qualquer outra ideia já criada e cria outra fic parecida. Mas, se lembre, se for igual é plágio. Ah, e eu já sei qual é essa que você tá falando, eu também já li. **

* * *

**É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado. Semana que vem tem mais um capítulo e amanhã sai o capítulo três de "Brincadeira de Criança". ;)**

**- Lady Mary Potter **


End file.
